


Letting Fate Unfold

by GaeilgeRua



Series: Snippets and Snapshots [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Battle of Hogwarts, Crossover, Fic Exchange, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 18:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14983283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: During the final battle, a spell hurls Hermione through a barrier that sends her into a large body of water. In a panic, Hermione nearly drowns, but someone pulls her out. When she returns, she finds that things have changed. And not for the better.





	Letting Fate Unfold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/gifts).



> Written for the Hermione's Haven's 2018 Off the Beaten Path fic exchange.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable from either the Harry Potter world or the Marvel and Thor worlds. Anything or anyone you do recognize belongs to their creators. I am making no money off this fic.
> 
> I cannot thank my alpha, xxdustnight, enough for her help with this since working with the characters from Thor are very new to me. She kept me sane and on course as I wrote this. A huge thanks go out to my beta, Meiri, for her help in making this readable. Any additional errors you see are my own.

                                              

 

Hermione didn't know how long she'd been making her way through the halls of Hogwarts searching for survivors in the reprieve given to them from Voldemort, but she knew she needed to make her way down to the Entrance Hall before her best friend left to face the dark wizard once and for all.

“Well, well, well,” a deep, accented voice purred, “what do we have here?”

Hermione turned to face the wizard to her left. “Dolohov, I see you've managed to survive somehow. Pity.”

“Little Mudblood has teeth.” He grinned wickedly at her, his dark eyes wide and slightly crazed. “I love it when they bite back.”

Hermione looked at him in disgust before rolling her eyes. “I wouldn't touch you with a ten-foot pole, Dolohov. Now, run along,” she waved her hands in a shooing motion, “back to your master and tend to your wounded during this reprieve.”

“Not without you,” he replied, levelling his wand at her.  
  
Not one to back down, Hermione narrowed her chestnut brown eyes and raised her wand to me her adversary. “I'd like to see you try.”  
  
Dolohov struck first, sending a curse zipping towards Hermione who reflexively put up a shield spell. As Dolohov's curse collided with Hermione's Protego, the force sent her flying backwards, arse over teakettle. The Death Eater watched as the young witch disappeared into thin air before she slammed into the wall.

A warm breeze blew through the corridor before a small wave of water splashed onto the hallway floor where he’d last seen her.

Dolohov stared at the empty space in shock.

* * *

Heimdall slowed as he reached the throne room. Entering, he quickly strode across the expanse and came to a stop before his king.

“Heimdall, what is it?” Thor queried before his father could say anything.

“We have incoming,” the gatekeeper replied.

“Who?” Odin asked.

“A young lady. A Midgardian,” Heimdall answered, before he quickly added, “She’s a witch.”

“Is she a threat?”

“No, my Lord,” Heimdall answered. He paused for a moment before adding, “She needs our assistance.”

“When will she be here?”

“In four days time.”

“Leave her to her fate,” Odin commanded, “We are not to interrupt whatever her destiny may be.”

“Of course, father,” Thor said. He turned to Heimdall. “Come, my friend. I will walk with you back to the Bifrost.”

As the two men made their way out of the throne room and back towards Heimdall’s post, Frigga stopped them out of earshot of any of the other guards.

“His dislike of the Midgardians blinds your father,” she whispered. “Do what you need to help the witch.” She disappeared back down the hall, leaving Thor and Heimdall alone once more.

“Let’s go,” Thor said after a few silent moments.

They quickly left and made their way towards the Bifrost.

Thor pondered what his trusted friend and guard told him and what Frigga said. Asgard did not receive very many uninvited guests from Midgard who were in need of their assistance, and it was a good thing. His father did not like Midgardians. Period. But what if her destiny was to be saved by them? If she was meant to die, Heimdall would not have come all this way and immediately inform them but would have left her to whatever happened when she arrived.

They were only a few feet from the Bifrost when Thor stopped and looked at Heimdall. Taking a deep breath, he asked, “Where?”

“You won't like it,” was the gatekeeper’s reply.

* * *

Hermione closed her eyes as she waited for the impact of the wall behind her. When it never came, she cracked open her eyelids to see nothing but bright blue sky before her. There was no Hogwarts and definitely no Antonin Dolohov. Before she had a chance to process more of what she was seeing, Hermione started falling through the air. Glancing down, she saw a large body of water rushing up to meet her. She tightened her grip on her wand and whispered a quick cushioning charm as she closed her eyes and braced for impact.

The spell softened her fall, but due to the speed at which she entered, Hermione continued to plunge through the water. Once her movement stopped, she opened her eyes to see that she was many feet below the surface. She gasped in surprise at seeing how far she’d fallen and inhaled a large gulp of fresh water.

Sputtering, Hermione tried to swim for the surface, but panic started to set in as she struggled to breathe. Her movements slowed as her limbs became heavy and her eyelids began to droop.

Something strong wrapped around her waist as she went limp in their grasp. She jerked in response but didn’t have the strength to fight whoever it was off. The arm holding her, loosened for a moment as it reached out and snatched her wand from where the slim piece of wood slipped from her grip. Wrapping his arm around her again, Thor spun Mjolnir before shooting towards the surface.

Flying through the air, Thor made his way towards the balcony outside his bedroom. Landing, he placed her on the ground, and after checking and finding a pulse, he rolled her onto her side. Smacking her back, Thor helped coax the water from her lungs.

“There you go,” he murmured. “Let it all out.”

Hermione rolled onto her back, gasping for air. Her eyes were wide and still slightly glassy looking. “Wher…”

“Sh. Don’t say anything. Just lay there for a few moments to get your bearings.”

Thor stood up and sat down on one of the benches on the edge of the balcony as he waited for the young woman to relax. His breathing slowed much faster than hers.

Finally, after a few minutes, her breathing returned to normal, and she rolled her head to look at the man who rescued her. Her eyes narrowed as she took him in.

He nodded at her. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I’ve been run over by an automobile,” she answered before adding, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” he replied as he set Mjolnir on the ground next to his feet. He placed her wand next to him on the bench.

Slowly sitting up, she looked around, finally taking in her surroundings. “Where am I?” She looked back at him. “Who are you?”

“I am Thor Odinson and this,” he stood up and with a smile, he gestured around them, “is Asgard.”

“I know I inhaled a bunch of water, but I didn’t hit my head so don’t lie to me.”

He turned to look down at her confused. “I do not lie, my lady. I am Thor, and you are on Asgard.”

She snorted as she slowly stood up. “I don’t know who you take me for, but Thor and Asgard and Odin and all the other Norse gods are nothing but a myth.”

“I assure you we are all very real.”

“There’s n—”

She was cut off by another voice, “Just like many Midgardians believe witches and wizards are an old myth?”

Hermione whirled around to see another man with shoulder-length jet black hair. “What did you say? Wait, who are you?”

“Loki Odinson at your service, Miss,” he replied, giving her a mock bow. “Most Midgardians believe that your kind is not real, correct?”

“I…” she trailed off as she looked back and forth between the two men. They were dressed quite differently than even she was used to and that was saying something. The man who saved her had dark blond hair that fell past his shoulders and was dressed in dark brown leather with a metal chest plate. She could see he wore a red tunic underneath. The other man was similarly dressed but in black and gold with a dark green tunic. There was something about him that she didn’t quite like. Maybe it was because he reminded her of Malfoy in some way. She turned to Thor.  “How?”

But it was Loki who responded, “How what?”

“How are you all real?” Hermione whispered to herself. “You’re supposed to be myths.”

“Myths have some truth to them,” the dark-haired man replied, “and in this case, they're completely true.”

“Okay, so if this is all real and I’m on Asgard, then how did I get here? And how do I get home? The last thing I remember was being drawn into a duel during a reprieve in battle and then ending up hovering in midair before crashing into the water.”

“Our gatekeeper would best answer those questions for you,” Thor explained. He held out his hand. “If you will allow me, I will take you to him.”

Hermione thought about what he said. If everything they’d told her so far was right, could this ‘gatekeeper’ person really help her? Could any of these people help her? Should she just tell Thor thanks for rescuing her, but she could make her way home on her own?

She heard a snicker from behind her. Glancing over her shoulder, she glared at Loki until he finally spoke. “The only way you’ll make it back to Midgard is through Heimdall, so you will have to see him anyways.”

Turning back to Thor, she stepped towards him. “Okay, I’ll go with you, but I’d like my wand back, please. Do you know what happened to it?”

Thor reached behind him and plucked her wand from the bench. “I assume this is what you are referring to? It fell from your hand when I found you.”

Hermione held her hand out for her wand. “Thank you,” she whispered as the weight of the wood was placed in her palm once more. The magic flowed back up her arm and settled in her core again.

“If you follow me, I will take you to see my father, and then we will go see Heimdall.”

Not knowing what to say, she nodded her head and flicked her wand twice to dry both her and Thor.

“Thank you.” Thor looked at her, a smirk tugging on the corner of her lips. “Your magic is much more effective than my brother’s, Miss…”

“Oh, I’m so sorry. My name is Hermione Granger.”

Loki raised an eyebrow at her but didn't comment. He turned and glared at Thor before he swept from the balcony.

Hermione watched Loki leave before she glanced back at Thor. She tried hiding her smile but was failing miserably. “I take it he didn't like that.”

Thor’s boisterous laugh echoed off the stone walls. “Not in the slightest.” Reaching down, he picked up Mjolnir and then gestured to the doorway Loki just disappeared though. “Come with me, Lady Granger.”

The young witch blushed as she followed her rescuer through a bedroom and then out into the hall.

* * *

Hermione quietly followed Thor as he led her through the labyrinth of halls. Along the way, she could see guards patrolling different areas of the building they were in. Those that were close enough stopped to greet Thor and gave her a curious look before returning to their duties.

As the two of them rounded another corner, a pair of large, gold and wooden doors came into view. Hermione’s steps faltered.

What was going on here? Was she really about to meet the king of Asgard? And in torn jeans, a worn out jumper, and trainers that had seen better days no less? She quickly realised that there wasn’t much she could do about that right now, but she could at least try to corral her unruly hair. Pulling her wild curls back, she slipped a hair tie from her wrist and secured the dark brown locks in a low ponytail.

The doors opened once they were only a few feet away, and Hermione looked around her in wonder. She nearly stopped in her tracks as they were about halfway across the large hall because she could feel a wave of displeasure directed right at her. Hermione immediately knew that she was not welcome.

“Are you sure about this?” She whispered to the man walking in front of her.

He didn’t hear her as the man sitting on the throne greeted his son. “Thor,” he called, his voice echoing off the walls. “What is the meaning of bringing this Midgardian woman here? I told you not to interfere.”

Before Thor could say anything, the words began tumbling out of Hermione’s mouth. “Please, sir. I don’t mean to impose upon you and your people, but I just want to get back home. I was in the midst of battle when I found myself hovering in midair. I have no idea how I got here, but I need to get back home and find out what happened. I—”

Hermione stopped talking immediately as Odin slammed his staff against the ground and a loud thud echoed throughout the chamber. He glared at her as he gestured for his son to step closer to speak privately. A blush flared across her cheeks as she dropped her eyes to the floor. She mentally berated herself for her inability to stay quiet and let others handle the situation.

“Do not let my husband, or any other’s, attitudes quiet you, my dear,” a gentle voice said to her right.

Hermione looked up to see a beautiful lady in an aqua dress. She offered the unknown woman a brief smile. “I sometimes have a bad habit of speaking when I shouldn’t,” Hermione explained.

“You are young, and you still have much to learn, but being quiet is not one of them.” She looked up towards the throne where father and son looked to be in a heated argument. “My husband has his good qualities, but there are times where his beliefs blind him. No matter what he might say here, I want you to know that my son will do the right thing.”

Hermione took a deep breath and nodded her head. “Thank you, my lady,” she whispered.

* * *

Hermione struggled to keep up with Thor as he made his way across the shimmering and colour changing bridge towards the large golden dome with a square spire on top.

“Thor, please,” she called out.

The large, blond man stopped and looked over his shoulder to see that Hermione was quite a ways behind him. “I apologise, Lady Granger.”

Once she finally reached his side, Hermione laughed around puffs of air. “It’s okay. Just a little slower now, yeah?”

Thor nodded and started leading the way again.

“Where are we going?” Hermione questioned.

“The Observatory,” Thor answered.

“It’s not just for gazing at stars, I assume?”

“No, it is not,” Thor confirmed. “The Observatory is where we will speak with Heimdall before sending you back to Midgard.”

Remembering some more of the Norse mythology she read about before Hogwarts, Hermione realised who they were about to meet. The Protector and the one man that would know what happened after she left Earth.

She gulped as she realised she wasn’t quite ready to learn the fate of her friends in her absence. Hermione eyed the golden structure looming before them. Looking down, she finally noticed that everywhere they stepped flashed in their wake. She smiled at the wonder surrounding her. What she wouldn’t give to spend a few days or weeks or even months here learning everything she could about Asgard and its people.

The duo stepped through the darkened archway and only made it a few steps inside before a new voice stopped Hermione in her tracks.

“You would wish for me to disobey my king’s orders?”

“My father said to leave her to her fate, how was he to know that us saving her was not part of her destiny?” Thor levelled his friend with a challenging look. “Did he actually give you orders to not send her back to Midgard?”

Heimdall’s golden eyes sparkled mischievously as he said, “No, your father never ordered me to keep her here, just to not interfere in her destiny. As I see it now, I am not interfering, just letting her role play out as it should.”

“Thank you,” Hermione said. “I just want to return home and help my friends finish the battle.”

Bright, fathomless eyes turned to survey Hermione.

She straightened her shoulders and looked at the dark man before her.

Finally, he spoke, but his words would turn her world upside down again. “Time does not work the same here as it does on Midgard. While you have only been here for a couple of hours, a few days have passed for your home.”

Hermione watched in horror as sadness overtook his features. “No,” she whimpered, shaking her head. “Please don’t tell me HE won.”

“I am sorry,” Heimdall replied. “Your friend did not survive.”

Hermione struggled to keep from bursting into tears. Harry was gone. Hogwarts was lost. What would she gain by returning? Nothing. Or so she thought.

“You can still end the war without your friend,” Heimdall told her, his commanding voice breaking through her thoughts.

“How?” Hermione questioned.

Heimdall glanced at Thor before his heavy gaze settled on her again.

Hermione shook her head. “I can’t take you from your people to help me. This is not your battle.”

“If you want to end this before anyone else is killed, then Thor will go with you,” Heimdall explained.

“You do not have to ask me, Lady Granger,” Thor told her. “I will go with you, and we will both end this war once and for all.”

“Okay,” Hermione relented. “Where will we end up? I don’t know where is safe at the moment.”

Thor placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently. “Heimdall knows exactly where to send us so we can finish this once and for all; and return you to your home.”

“Thank you for your help,” Hermione said.

Heimdall bowed his head for a moment before his golden eyes settled on her a final time. “I am doing nothing more than allowing you to follow your destiny, Hermione Granger.”

“Thank you all the same,” she replied.

Waiting for Hermione and Thor to take their places, Heimdall prepared to lower his sword. “Remember, my lord, if there is any threat when you try to return, the Bifrost will not open,” he warned.

Thor gave the gatekeeper a short nod.

“If it is any consolation, the wizard who sent you here is dead.”

A small chuckle slipped passed her lips. “That’s good to know. Thanks.”

“Where I am sending you, all of the wizards and witches you seek are there. They are celebrating carelessly.” Heimdall slid the sword in his hands into place before adding, “Good luck to you both.”

* * *

The sight of dark clouds rolling across the English countryside was not noticed by any of the occupants of the Dark Lord’s headquarters. But if any of them had bothered to pay attention, they would have been privy to a somewhat unusual sight. The clouds were blacker than any Voldemort could have ever wished to create and the lightning that accompanied it was not your typical lightning. A multitude of colours flashed across the sky, making the black clouds more ominous.

There were a few Muggles in the neighbouring villages that took note and decided it was in their best interest to remain inside until the storm passed.

Suddenly, a massive rainbow coloured bolt shot straight towards the ground, on the outskirts of the imposing manor that dominated the skyline. Two figures were left behind as the bright light dissipated. They were silent for a few moments, taking in their surroundings and the building in front of them before the smaller figure broke the silence.

“I’m not sure how we’re going to get inside,” Hermione said as she waved her wand, looking at the layer upon layer of wards protecting Voldemort’s base of operations.

“I can handle those,” Thor replied confidently. “Once they are down, protect me until I reach the front door and then I want you to protect yourself.”

Hermione looked at him confused. “What about you?”

“I will be fine, Lady Granger. After I reach the door, I will use my hammer, but it may come this far, and I do not want you hurt.”

She nodded in reply, a plan already forming in her head to help protect herself an anyone else outside the grounds.

Raising his hammer, Thor gave Hermione one last look. “Ready?”

“Yes,” she replied, readying her wand.

Placing Mjolnir against the barrier, Thor applied pressure to build against the wards before suddenly there was a crack, and the protections disappeared.

Hermione turned her eyes towards the front door as Thor spun his hammer and then took off. He wasn’t even halfway across the grounds before the door opened and Death Eaters spilt out onto the stairs. Hermione quickly got to work, sending as many hexes and spells towards them. Most hit their intended targets, but other missed, distracting the Death Eater in question.

Thor landed in the middle of the entryway, using the energy from the spells used against him to help power Mjolnir. With the combination of the lightning surrounding them and the spell energy, Thor could feel the power radiate from his hammer in seconds.

“Now!” He called out as he prepared to slam Mjolnir against the ground. He did not wait to see where Hermione went before the connection was made.

Hermione watched in awe as the energy from Thor’s hammer, blew out from him in all directions, taking everything in its path. The once proud manor was now nothing more than crumbled ruins. She removed the protection spell she’d placed around the property to protect any innocent bystanders but left the Anti-Disapparition Jinx in place for the time being.

Quickly making her way up the sloping lawn, Hermione watched as Thor made sure there were no survivors. She knew there was only one way to ensure Voldemort did not return and it would seem that Thor had the same thought as her.

He called for the power of lightning one last time before pointing his hammer and using the energy to ignite some of the furniture in the rubble. Thor then turned from the burning building to meet her halfway across the lawn.

“Thank you,” Hermione said once he stood in front of her.

“You are welcome,” he replied. “Will you be fine here?”

Hermione looked over his shoulder and stared at the sight in wonder. She chuckled mirthlessly. “Yes. I have no clue how I’m going to explain all of this to everyone, but,” She rose to the balls of her feet and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth, “yes, I will be okay. Thank you so much for your help.” She lowered her heels.

Thor watched her for a few moments before he nodded and tilted his head to face the rapidly lightening sky.

Hermione took a few steps backwards and watched in awe as Thor called out to Heimdall and then disappeared in a brilliant prismatic light.

Finally alone, Hermione lowered the Anti-Disapparition Jinx and stood there for a few moments trying to figure out where she should go first.


End file.
